Sunday Lunch
by Narayanfx
Summary: “I want you to meet my mother next Sunday.” Rufus x Tifa, please read & review!
1. November Morning

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Square and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. All content of this story belongs to me.

**Notes:** This is a small, Rufus x Tifa, 3 part fic. I'm in the process of writing a fic based on the 6 months before this story. Once that is refined I'll get that up here. I haven't written a fic in about 6 years, so R&R is much appreciated! Thank you.

***

Sunday Lunch

It was a chilly November morning in Niebelhiem, patches of frost were on the ground and there was silence aside the faint blowing of the wind. It was a quiet Saturday morning around 8:30 a.m. half of the townspeople were awake while the others were still asleep. Rufus Shinra had just awoke. He opened his eyes to seeing a faint light surrounding the white walls of his room. His furniture was an expresso wood finish contrasting with the pewter silver curtains and complemented the several paintings that were done in black, white and grays that hung on his wall. The height of his room was enormous, and his large bed faced the balcony that overlooked the Niebelhiem mountains surrounding the lake. He would often stand there thinking and staring off into the landscape.

His room was peaceful. He purposely intended for the interior decorators to make it that way when he had the mansion restored. He looked over to his clock, it read 8:32 a.m. This was the first time in awhile he had been able to sleep in on a Saturday. Lately, he had been so busy with meetings, conferences, public projects and most importantly the World Restoration Organization, which he committed a majority of his time to. Rufus still couldn't believe it was a year after he had be cured of Geo-Stigma and made a miraculous 95% recovery from Diamond Weapon. It was a miracle that he survived both occurrences, so he didn't mind he occasionally had a limp when on his feet too much. A lot had changed for him these past years, especially these past 6 months.

Rufus looked over to the woman laying in bed with him fast asleep on her side facing him. He awoke with her head facing his and her arms wrapped around chest. He brushed her hair away from her face as she slept soundly. '_A lot has changed_.' He carefully moved her arms so he did not wake her, in order to free himself to get up. He sat up in bed and stared at her for awhile. She was asleep in her tank top and lace underwear tangled in his white sheets. Her long brown hair was let down atop the pillow as she laid peacefully there. He never would have thought that _she_ out of all people would end up in his bed, let alone for the past 6 months that they had been seeing each other. The irony of it all.

He sat up in bed and stared out his balcony window which faced directly in front of his bed, what a sight he was lucky to have every morning, next to her that is. He was in deep thought for awhile, thinking of whether her should ask her or wait longer, when he felt movement nestling in the sheets.

"Tifa...?" He whispered. She was awake.

"Good Morning." She said "You're always up so early! You don't have any meetings today; rest some more." she smiled at him

He smirked. "I can't fall back asleep, I'm use to being awake early. You can sleep more if you'd like, I'll have breakfast made for us." He felt her arms go across his bare chest. She kissed his cheek and turned to face him

"No it's fine, I'm awake now, and I actually have you all to myself on a Saturday!" She laughed.

Rufus gave a weak smile and continued to stare out the window. He had been thinking a lot lately, especially about her and still couldn't make a decision to ask her or not.

"Is something wrong?" she asked pulling her hair away from her face "You've been in a deep thought."

He sighed, he might as well ask her.

"Tifa...I've been thinking about this a lot lately." he paused.

"I want you to meet my mother next Sunday."

"Mother?!" She asked shocked. He knew she was going to react this way.

"I'm sorry, it's not that. I just- well, you never mentioned her to me! I didn't know you kept in touch with her. I'm sorry Rufus, but I didn't think she was alive!" She looked up at him.

"I know, I had been meaning to talk you about it." He replied "I just never knew how to explain it. She has been out of the public light ever since my father passed away." He sighed gazing into her Mahogany brown eyes. "I've always kept in touch with her; she left the Shinra residence when he passed. I'm sorry I did not tell you about her." He stared off again.

Tifa smiled and touched his hand looking directly into his ice blue eyes.

"Rufus, I'd love to meet her."

"Good" He smirked. "We'll take a morning flight Sunday right after I get back from my business trip. She lives in Wutai. I'll get you around 9 and we'll land around noon." He put his fingers through her hair. "We'll have lunch at 12:30 and spend the afternoon there."

Tifa smiled "Great, I'm excited." Although in the back of her head she was overwhelmed. He never mentioned his mother, why now? Why was she a secret? What was she like? She'd worry about that later though.

"Well now" she said pouncing on top of him "Will you relax on your first Saturday off in weeks with me!?"

He smirked and kissed her softly "Of course."

***

Part II coming very soon. Please let me know what you think, thanks!


	2. Bar Conversations

**Note:** Part II is up! Please read & review! I'll try to get part III up(final part) by next weekend. Thank you for reading.

***

It was Friday evening, Tifa had a relatively busy night ahead at the bar. She had now owned two bars since last year, and was making a lot more money. Her troubling financial times seemed to be over. She was happy, and now accustomed to a more leveled and balanced lifestyle. That is until 6 months ago. Tifa never expected her random encounter with Rufus at her bar, on Reno's birthday, would spark a chain of events that led to their relationship. She practically lived at the Shinra Mansion now; it wasn't far from her home and her work at the bars. She insisted to Rufus that she maintain them on their busy nights. He would always try to wait for her. Although, if he fell asleep, she had a copy of the keys.

Tifa smiled and thought of how stubborn and resistant she was to him when he first pursued her. However, she was pleasantly surprised at how much he did change from their past. Rufus never liked bringing up the past with her; he felt it portrayed him at his worst and hindered his character. She knew it was going to be a lonely night for her, since he was away on his business trip. He had left Wednesday and wouldn't be back until Sunday.

_Sunday._ That was was when she was going to meet his mother. Tifa was anxious, she had no idea his mother was even alive. Rufus never talked about his past, especially his childhood. He was open and honest with her, but still had his mysteries locked away that she kept trying to unravel.

Tifa prepped the bar as usuals came in. She wiped down the counter and glanced at the clock. This was going to be a long night, and all she could think about was his mother. What was she like? The woman had to be in her late 50s now. She imagined her to be a woman of pure elegance and sophistication; she was a Shinra after all. Escaping her thoughts, Tifa noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was Reno...alone? Usually he came with Rude. Then she had an idea, Reno had to know something about Rufus' mother. She knew this was her chance to get a little information.

"Hey Reno! Where is Rude?"

"Hey Tifa, the usual." He grinned. "Rude is on his way, got caught up with a little paperwork at the office." He sipped his cold beer.

"You should visit the Shinra building even when Rufus isn't there." He said nonchalantly. "You know we enjoy your company, and Elena could always use some girl time."

He was right. Tifa had been meaning to stop by to see the Turks and say hello.

"I know." She replied as she wiped down the bar. "I just want to work the nights I can, or when Rufus is on business."

"For what?" Reno gulped down his beer. "You know he would support you. You could manage the bars without all the late nights and still make the same money you do now."

This was true, and in fact, a conversation Rufus and Tifa often had. Rufus had been suggesting that she let him finance the bar and hire new workers, while Tifa would just manage it without being involved in the dirty work. Tifa had refused numerous times wanting to be independent of him. He had done so much for her already. He expedited the processes of her buying the second bar, and also gave her one of the spare company jeeps the Turks used. He didn't want her walking late at night from work.

"Reno, can you tell me anything about Rufus' mother?"

Reno looked at her curiously. "She's a nice lady, nothing like his father."

Tifa leaned over the bar interested. She wanted to know more.

"I haven't seen her in awhile. I met her a long time ago, back when Rufus was 19, but she left the Shinra Mansion after the old man died."

"Why?" Tifa asked.

"Well, it's really not my place to tell you." He replied taping his fingers against the wood finish of the countertop.

Tifa let out a heavy sigh.

Reno chuckled a little to himself. "Oh, Rufus always likes to leave things unsaid."

He grinned. "I knew you were going to be meeting her."

Tifa shot him a look. "Well, I didn't even know that she was alive."

"Relax." He leaned back on the bar stool. "You have to understand, Rufus was very close with his mother when he was young."

He paused. "However Rufus will explain it to you, the gist of it is that once the old man had his affairs and the company became corrupt, she wanted nothing to do with Shinra. So when he died, she left."

He drank more of his beer. Reno seemed to be wording his statements carefully in light of keeping something from her, probably out of respect for Rufus. Tifa still listened eagerly.

"Understand that for awhile, Mrs. Shinra thought her son was dead. It was only after he made his recovery from Diamond Weapon and Geo-Stigma did he reconnect with her. Since then, for the past year, they have kept a steady relationship considering all the prior events."

Tifa smiled. "Thank you Reno." She gave him an extra beer on the house. "I'm excited to meet her, but I'm nervous."

"Nah," He spat. "She's a doll, but keep in mind Tifa," His face turned serious. "Rufus doesn't show many people his relationship with his mother. It is very personal to him, so this is a big step for him in introducing you."

His face softened "I'm not trying to alarm you, I'm just trying to help you understand his perspective and perhaps why he didn't tell you about her."

Reno stretched and looked to the front door. Rude was walking in and Reno signed him over.

"I've worked for the guy for 7 years now, I know his personality, no worries Tifa."

Rude sat down and greeted everyone. Tifa, without hesitation, slid a beer to him. He smiled and thanked her.

"Alright." Reno said "Now that you're finally here Rude, let our annual weekend drinking festivities begin!" Tifa laughed. She tried to focus on working. Despite Reno's assurance, Tifa's thoughts and nerves wandered about what awaited on Sunday.


	3. A Dark Burden

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to FFVII and Square. Veronica is the name I made up for Mrs. Shinra (I don't believe she has a name). Rufus' past is in reference to Before Crisis from rough Japanese translations. I am not 100% sure if this is speculation or fact or a mix of both, eek! Ahhh I think that's it?

**Notes:** Thank you to everyone who has given me feedback and/or put this story on their alerts. It's much appreciated!

***

It was 8 a.m. when Tifa's alarm rang and she jumped out of bed. She didn't sleep well last night, tossing and turning because of anxiousness. She had wished Rufus was with her that night;, she always slept well next to him because she felt safe. It was Sunday, and Tifa would finally meet the woman that was a mystery to her. She showered and dressed as quickly as possible knowing how punctual Rufus was. Her cell phone rang; he was already waiting outside.

Rufus was dressed in his typical white suit and black turtleneck. She knew he would be wearing this from his business meeting. To play safe, Tifa dressed more formal than usual. She wore black leggings, boots and a long-sleeved sweater dress with a belt that fit her perfectly.

"You look lovely." Rufus said as he greeted her with a kiss. She smiled, it felt good to be near him again.

The flight seemed to last an eternity for Tifa. She tried to killed time through conversation, although Rufus wasn't much help since he kept dozing in and out of sleep spells.

"How did your meetings go?" She asked trying to keep him awake.

"Very good, I shall elaborate later at lunch." he replied as he closed his eyes.

"Reno told me a bit about your mother on Friday at the bar."

Rufus smirked. "I'm aware. He told me." He sat up and leaned over to her. "Tifa, relax, you do not have to be nervous around my mother."

He slouched back into his seat and fell asleep for the remainder of the flight. Tifa knew it was useless to persist.

***

The couple drove up a stone path driveway to a very large estate in Wutai. Rufus parked the rental car; the side door of the house opened, and Rufus' mother walked out to greet them.

Tifa observed her very carefully. She was slender, in her 50s with very dark hair tied back in a bun. She had beautiful blue eyes, just as Rufus had. In fact, he looked exactly like his mother except for their hair and skin colorings. She was much fairer than he was. She wore a navy turtleneck sweater with a black skirt, stockings, black heels, and the finest jewelry; She was walking elegance.

'_She defiantly is a Shinra.'_ Tifa thought to herself.

"Rufus! It's so lovely to see you!" the woman said as she reached over to hug her son.

She turned and faced Tifa.

Tifa saw her much closer now, her face was aged with wrinkles and grays in her hair, yet the woman was still graceful. It was obvious who Rufus took after.

"And this must be Tifa." She said with joy shaking Tifa's hand. "Why Rufus, she's stunning; absolutely gorgeous. I'm Veronica Shinra"

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you Mrs. Shinra." Tifa said as the woman still held her hand.

"Shall we go to lunch?" the woman said smiling, and with that the three drove to the restaurant Rufus had made reservations for.

***

Lunch was more relaxing than Tifa expected. Mrs. Shinra was very lively and talkative, carrying most of the conversations. Rufus told his mother the latest WRO plans and how they were progressing.

"In two months reconstruction of Midgar will finally start. The meetings I went to this week were pre-planning materials and estimating final costs. We are hoping to have Midgar fully restored in under 9 months." He said proudly. "This will also bring in 50,000 new jobs for residents all over."

Mrs. Shinra smiled at him, like any mother, she was obviously proud of her son.

"So, Tifa" Mrs. Shinra spoke softly. "Rufus has told me you met on interesting circumstances." She grinned.

Tifa laughed. "Which circumstances are you referring to?"

"How you were in a resistance group against Shinra and then years later he saw you at a bar." She laughed "What are the odds!"

They all laughed; the rest of lunch consisted of lighthearted and friendly conversation.

***

When they arrived back at Mrs. Shinra's mansion, Tifa received a tour from the lady of the house while Rufus made several phone calls.

"This is living area, it is right next to my studio."

"Studio?" Tifa asked.

"Yes, I am a painter." She pointed to several paintings on the wall. They were the same as the paintings in Rufus' bedroom.

"Oh! I've seen those in Rufus' house." Tifa replied "I've always liked them."

Mrs. Shinra smiled and they walked upstairs.

"I had made a Chocobo pie because that is Rufus' favorite, so I was going to put that out now before-" She stopped, there was Rufus in a deep sleep on the couch. Tifa giggled.

"Well, I guess you won't be leaving right away after all." Mrs. Shinra laughed.

They sat in the kitchen with coffee and the pie.

"Rufus works too hard." Mrs. Shinra spoke "Oh Tifa, convince him to take a vacation with you soon."

Tifa laughed. "I know, he's very focused on the future of Shinra."

Mrs. Shinra's smile disappeared as she fell silent, staring out her kitchen window.

"Tifa..." she trailed off. "I'm sorry if Rufus never told you about me."

Tifa was stunned. She shouldn't of mentioned his company, this was awkward.

"I know he didn't explain to you why I left the Shinra residence." She sighed. "I married into Shinra young, and I also gave birth to the Shinra heir when I was young. I was happy, my husband was successful and my son was the center of my world."

She continued "But then things started to change within the company and within my marriage." She paused. "I pretended to ignore it."

Tifa fidgeted with her coffee spoon in avoidance of making eye contact. She knew this finally was the truth was coming to her.

"Rufus and his father never got along, especially when Rufus got older, then situations became ugly within the company, and within the family." She choked up.

"I knew Rufus was going to be sent to Junon in confinement by his father when the assassination rumors surfaced!"

She sniffed, Mrs. Shinra had lost her composure. "I knew, along with the lie they told the media that he was on business. I tried to protest it, but I couldn't get through to him, so he sent Rufus away!"

Tifa reached out and touched Mrs. Shinra's hand. Rufus had told Tifa the story of being confined, but Tifa couldn't imagine how hard it would be for his mother seeing two people she loved being torn apart.

"They wouldn't let me keep in touch with my son because of that rumor of him making plans to assassinate my husband. In grief, I disappeared within the Shinra walls after Rufus left. I mostly kept to myself only appearing when I had to. Three years later my husband passed away, but I had left the Shinra residence 3 months beforehand because my mother was sick."

She stirred her coffee with it's spoon.

"I knew Rufus would be president, and I spoke with him briefly on the phone, but I could not see him because there was so much political and world conflict back then. Then the news of Diamond Weapon attacking the Shinra building came; I tried to call headquarters, but all the reports said my son was dead."

Tifa listened in awe, this woman went through so much because of the company.

"I hadn't seen him for 4 years, and he was dead. I had nothing. So I decided it would be best to move on with my life and not return to Midgar or Shinra. I moved here and then a year ago I received a phone call from one of Rufus' assistants stating that he was alive. I was overjoyed; I never forgave myself for allowing my husband to send him confinement."

She sipped her coffee. "Rufus didn't want me to see him when he was undergoing treatment, so he waited to contact me until he was cured. We both felt this matter had to be hidden in order to keep his political career safe, which is why he doesn't speak of his relationship with me outwardly."

"Tifa, this is a very sensitive subject for Rufus and I." She whispered "Which is why we both do not speak much of it, and why he didn't tell you."

Tifa nodded, she finally understood the truth, and why Rufus kept this a secret.

"Mrs. Shinra, thank you for telling me, and I am so happy and honored I finally got to meet you." She smiled at the older woman. Mrs. Shinra gave Tifa a hug. She got up and poured another cup of coffee.

"I have heard so many wonderful things about you, Tifa. You have brought a life to my son outside of his company that I thought he once lost." Tifa blushed.

"You need to convince Rufus to take a vacation with you! I'm serious, he works too hard for a man his age."

"Well if she told me where she'd like to go, I'd book a flight." Rufus chimed in leaning against the door smirking. "Ah, Chocobo Pie...my favorite."

He sat down between his mother and Tifa. They talked and laughed the rest of the afternoon; the tension was finally relieved.

***

Mrs. Shinra kissed her son goodbye. "Please call me when you land, and later this week." She then turned to Tifa.

"Tifa, I will see you at Christmas. Please keep in touch...Rufus is so lucky to have such a charming woman next to him." She winked.

Tifa said her goodbyes and the two were off back to the airport and on the plane. This time both slept soundly on the flight.

***

Tifa's eyes slowly opened as she felt her surroundings. She was in Rufus' bed; she could feel his silk, white sheets. Tifa sat up, his room was dimly lit from the television. Rufus sat there watching the news in his sweatpants drinking a glass of red wine.

"So you're awake now." He said hearing her rustling in the sheets. "You were out cold in the car...you didn't sleep well last night, did you?"

Tifa left the bed and sat next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her.

"No, I didn't..." she replied "I'm really happy I met your mother."

"I knew that was the reason for your lack of sleep," he said quickly "when it really should not have been."

His fingers went through her hair. "I overheard her tell you everything. I didn't tell you because it is difficult for me to express these matters. Shinra didn't just wreck your family apart, it did it's own damage to mine, and that is my mother's story."

"Shhh" She interrupted putting a finger to his lip. She did not want to bring up the subject further. "It's alright, I know the truth."

She kissed him and laid in his lap; Rufus smiled. For the rest of the evening the two lounged playfully in his room without further mentioning the subject matter.

***

**Final Note:** I hope you liked the end of the fic! I know it leaves room for a continuation of story (which is what I plan). I'm in the processes of writing the fic of how they came together. I am estimating by Thanksgiving I will have a few chapters up.

Oh, I know the Chocobo pie was lame, but I had to! ;-D


End file.
